


Thanks For the Help

by endlcss_possibilities



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, can be read as pre-relationship or gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlcss_possibilities/pseuds/endlcss_possibilities
Summary: “I don’t think I can help you.” Jackie could clearly hear the grin in the other man’s voice. “I know I can.”~~~A look into when Jackie first met Marvin.If one could call it "meeting"...More like "a look into when Marvin first saved Jackie's ass"





	Thanks For the Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacemaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemaze/gifts).



> Lacemaze gave me the prompt "Thanks for the help back there" with marvelsepticeye
> 
> Sorry that this is SO late boo <3

It was _supposed_ to be just a simple mission…

Someone had been breaking windows and spray painting on a fairly prominent building and the owners had gratefully accepted Jackie’s offer of help. They said they’d seen just one person, and all Jackie had to do was apprehend them and let the police know so they could arrest him.

Easy as that…

Except that the “one guy” turned out to have a few friends.

Four more friends, in fact, who weren’t too happy with Jackie’s attempts at stopping their fun.

So now this simple mission had turned into him being completely surrounded and outnumbered by people who were very mad at him.

Which was never a good thing…

Jackie was just about to either try to get away or give in to the inevitable when another voice chimed in from behind them.

“Five on one is a little unfair, don’t you guys think? Even if he _is_ a superhero.” Jackie turned to see another person standing at the entrance to the alleyway that he was cornered in.

“I don’t want your help if you’re just going to get hurt,” Jackie said. “Protecting some guy who thinks he can help me is the last thing I n-“

He was cut off when a glow formed around the strange man’s hands, sharpening from an indistinct aura to clear runes in an instant.

“I don’t _think_ I can help you.” Jackie could clearly hear the grin in the other man’s voice. “I _know_ I can.”

Between Jackie and this man’s…magic, apprehending the gang was fairly easy and they were handing them off to the police in no time. And now that Jackie wasn’t worried about getting attacked, he was able to take a better look at the person who had come to his rescue.

(Because that’s what had happened, as much as he hated to admit it.)

He’d introduced himself as Marvin and he was some kind of mage as far as Jackie could tell.

And he looked the part, with his long hair and layered robes.

“Thanks…for helping me back there I guess,” Jackie said, shuffling a foot awkwardly on the ground. Because they _had_ made a good team, despite Marvin’s incessant teasing, a fact that Jackie also hated. He didn’t need a sidekick dammit, and he certainly wasn’t going to be _this_ guy’s sidekick if he could help it.

“Hey no problem, kid.” Marvin grinned at him. “Maybe one day you’ll be good enough to play with the big kids.”

With that, he vanished, leaving Jackie grumbling to himself.

Well he wasn’t ever going to team up with this guy again, that’s for sure.

 ~~~

“Hey, thanks for the help,” Jackie straightened up, sweeping sweaty hair out of his face, grimacing when his hand caught the gash on his cheek. A bullet had caught him by surprise and he’d barely dodged in time, meaning it only grazed his face and hadn’t blown a hole in his head.

“You alright?” Marvin tugged a glove off, reaching up to brush his fingers over the superhero’s cheek gently, frowning when Jackie winced.

“It’s only a scrape, I should be fine,” The superhero said, trying to brush it off as nothing. Marvin continued to proceed to clean blood off of Jackie’s face despite the protests. “Hey, I don’t need your help!”

“That’s what you said when we first met,” Marvin said with a smile. “And look who ended up needing my help.”

“Don’t remind me,” Jackie grumbled. “Stupid mage…”

Marvin just smiled and touched his fingers to the graze on Jackie’s cheek again, a small green rune appearing to heal it. Jackie just sighed, accepting of Marvin’s mothering by now. Any protest would only fall on deaf ears as the mage seemed to be content to make sure that he was never hurt for too long, even if it was just a scrape as this had been.

“You should stop putting yourself in so much danger all the time,” Marvin said softly. “You could have really gotten hurt if you hadn’t moved in time.”

“But I did move in time,” Jackie pointed out.

“But what if you didn’t, is all I’m saying? You should let me help you more often.”

Jackie didn’t want to admit that it was only due to the protection spell Marvin had thrown over him that he hadn’t gotten more seriously injured. It had been cast to light up when he was in danger and it was the only reason he’d seen the bullet coming. The fact that it had still hit him even in spite of the spell was proof enough of how close he’d come to dying.

“Maybe,” He allowed. “I don’t need a sidekick.”

Marvin sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Partner in crime, not sidekick.”

“I’ll think about it.” Jackie got to his feet, stretching his back. Marvin rose as well. “Well I should be off. Crime’s not gonna fight itself.”

“Oh by the way, Jackie?” The hero turned and blinked when Marvin tilted up to brush a kiss to the cheek he’d healed. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
